NCIS- New Orleans Family and
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Christopher LaSelle is late for work. He is never late for work. Will a face from the past, a hitman and an old friend change the team forever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own NCIS: New Orleans. All copyright © belongs to the original writers and FOX television. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

1.

Christopher LaSelle did not appreciate lateness. He was never late and did not appreciate the rudeness of those who thought punctuality was optional.

"Cmon." He tapped the steering wheel knowing Pride and the others would not be happy. He knew Gregario would tease him mercilessly for his tardiness while Hannah and Patton would ignore it while Sebastian would be relieved his roommate had another focus. He glared at the tow truck hoping that the tailback would hurry along so he could get back to work. "Oh Lord!" He mumbled under his breath before the first gunshot ran out over the air. He grabbed his gun, looking for the shooter. He heard screams and yelling from other commuters, turning towards the tower block on his left he raised his gun before the shot knocked him off his feet. Haziness edged into his vision before sirens in the distance caught his attention. Moments later the world turned black.

Xxxxxx

A/N first NCIS New Orleans fan fic. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Anyone heard from a Christopher?" Dwayne looked around the room. The NCIS building and his team were family as far as he could see. He smiled slightly as he remembered Sonja saying the same thing when Merri had left. He shook the thought as Patton rolled in.

"He ain't here? He's never late."

"First time for everything." Tammy shrugged. Sebastian frowned as Hannah shook her head. A phone rang from Christopher's desk. Hannah was the first to reach it.

"Thank you. Yes." She closed her eyes, aware the whole team were watching her. "I understand. Yes. She hung up."

"What?"

"That was NOLA City Hospital."

"And?" Dwayne didn't like the way Hannah avoided his gaze. "Hannah?"

"Chris was shot. About an hour ago. Two others dead. NOPD are at the scene but he has this place as his emergency contact number." She took a deep breath. "It's bad Dwayne. They were talking massive injuries. He was shot in his chest. Has a head injury. They are taking him to the OR now."

"Right." Dwayne looked at his team as they all seemed to be in shock. It was Patton who recovered first.

"I'm gonna pull the street cams, any footage I can get." He wheeled away. Tammy frowned as Sebastian shook his head.

"You two." Hannah paused. "Find out all you can on the dead victims. Were they the target? Were they just targeted for practice?"

Both nodded before leaving the room. Hannah turned to Dwayne. "Go to the hospital. See how our boy is. Ok."

"Where you going?"

"See Loretta." She squeezed his arm. "Dwayne, this is personal. It's family. But he's NCIS. We owe him this. To get it right." He smiled sadly as Hannah ushered him out towards the cars.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The hospital was just as he remembered it. Sterile, impersonal and full of clinical smells. He remembered the debacle as he recovered from his own shooting. Five bullets to his chest and torso hadn't killed him. He hoped his friend was not having the same turmoil he had. The woman he had come to think of as an angel of death had to only exist in his psyche, surely? He sighed as he headed towards the room he had been directed towards.

"Oh!" He stopped in his tracks as he noticed the woman who had her back towards him. "I."

"Hey." She turned around to face him. "He had me listed as his next of kin. I."

"Emergency contact." Dwayne pointed at himself. "Sonja."

"We have to find who did this." She felt her former boss hug her to him. "We."

"We will, I promise you we will."

Xxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	3. Chapter 3

Truths

Dr Loretta Wade prided herself on her lab. The place was her second home, her safe place where she was Queen of all she surveyed. That morning it did not feel very regal. She felt wretched; one of their own, Christopher was in the OR having bullets pulled from his torso. She sighed heavily, knowing the younger man was their own Southern Gentleman. She had no doubt the two bodies on the slabs had been equally loved and respected.

"Hey."

She turned to see Hannah standing in the doorway. The younger woman looked tired. And angry. A combination that had never worked well with the former CIA woman.

"Hey. Any news?"

"Dwayne went to the hospital. Chris was shot. So far, sniper is the best theory."

"Hum." Loretta nodded to the dead body on the stainless steel gurney. "Victim number 1. ID in her purse says she is Gayle Roberts. Aged 58. She died from a gunshot would to the heart. Large caliber." She covered the woman's face. "Her daughter was in the car with her. No injuries thank God. Just nineteen years old."

"Geez." Hannah shook her head, thinking about her own daughter and how much Naiomi had seen.

"Driver licence says she was a high school teacher."

"Not a likely target for a sniper. Paton thinks the tragectory of the shot makes it a military marksman; or at least someone with the skills like Gregorio." Hannah folded her arms as Loretta moved to the second guerney.

"Mark Powell, aged 22. Gunshot to the lung. Bullet through the Pulmonary artery. Death would have been instantaneous."

"Military connection?"

"Not according to his ID." Loretta paused. "Student Nurse."

"So Chris is the only one with any military connection? That makes Chris the only likely target." Hannah paused. "Unless there is more to these than we know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey." Pride ushered Sonja towards the plastic seats in the corridor. "How have you been?"

She shrugged, not really in the right mind set for polite conversation. She looked up at her former boss.

"Ok."

"So you are Christopher's emergency contact? No offence, but why nit his brother? Family?" He watched as she smiled slightly. She knew why he was asking. She had always been close to her Country Mouse. Now it was becoming clear how close.

"He asked me." Sonja paused. "When Merri left , he asked me."

Dwayne nodded, knowing how much Merri had hurt the team by leaving. He understood her reasons but it cut to the core. Sighing he turned to her.

"You two were always close."

Sonja smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, once."

"Maybe again." Dwayne watched as she looked down. "There's something still there. I can see it." He smiled slightly as she blushed. "He'd not have wanted you as his emergency contact if there wasn't."

"I thought maybe he just forgot to change it." She stared at her boots as Dwayne raised an eyebrow.

"Now." He placed a hand on her arm as he watched her. "You know Christopher would not forget. If he wanted to change it he would have done so. No, mark my word. He still has high regard for you."

"Maybe."

"And seeing as you got here in record time I believe the feeling is mutual." Dwayne spoke softly. Sonja nodded once as tears filled her eyes. Dwayne pulled her into a hug as they both prayed silently for the man who meant so much to her.

Xxxxxcxx

"Whoever did this had to be trained by the military." Tammy looked around. "From this distance and trajectory I would have been having difficulty."

"Navy?"

"God I hope not." Tammy turned as Sebastian looked around. He looked up to his seniors and was heartbroken that Christopher was injured. Tammy squinted in the sun as she tried to work out what happened.

"Why shoot him? If it was a military trained sniper why pick Chris?" Sebastian paused. "Why not you? Me? Hannah?"

"Maybe it is personal? Who has a grudge?"

"He's been NCIS for years. Who doesn't? Could be anyone he's arrested since he joined. Maybe Paton can narrow it down." He paused as Tammy looked around her.

"I hope so. Let's go back there. See what he's got."

Xxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Past Imperfect?

Patton stared at the computer screen in front of him. He liked it when the rest of his team left him to get on with his work. Most of them had no idea what the computer analyst's skills involved. They were often looking for a needle in a haystack - it was him that found the right haystack to look in. He sighed heavily, knowing that they were relying on him now. Two people were dead. Shot, merely for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. They had no idea when they had left their house that day that they would not be going home. The thought made Patton feel sick. His friend had been the same way. Just on his way to work and now he was in the hospital, critically unwell. He had no idea why Christopher had been targeted. He knew it was something to do with the Navy or NCIS but he had no idea in what capacity. He closed his eyes for a moment as Hannah walked back into the office.

"Hey."

"Hi." He opened his eyes as she spoke. "This feels wrong."

"It is wrong. Christopher should not be in the hospital." Hannah headed towards the small kitchen. She was in desperate need of some caffeine. She hoped the coffee would help her relax and think straight. She was angry that her friend had been shot. But she knew anger would not help. Someone on the team had to have a clear head and as the newest member of the team she knew it would probably be down to her to make sure that the case wasn't affected by the emotions of the team. It was easier said than done.

"Thanks." Patton rolled into the kitchen as Hannah placed a mug of coffee on the table in front of him. "No news from Pride, yet. I ran the info Doc Wade found. Neither has any link to Chris. I ran it twice but all three shooting victims are complete strangers to each other. Only Chris has any link to the military."

"Right." Hannah sipped her coffee. It was just another layer of mystery to add to the case. She sat down, running a hand through her dark hair. Patton watched her.

"He will be ok."

"I hope so." She sighed.

"He's tough."

"P, no one is tougher than a bullet. We are all human." She sighed as her voice cracked. Patton nodded. "None of us are invincible."

"True." He nodded. "Still feels wrong. Going through the files Chris has worked on. I am going to look at his personal files but it just feels wrong."

"You have to. If its the one thing that leads us to the person who did this, then Chris will understand." She hoped she was reassuring him but the sceptical look on his face didn't make her think she had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tammy headed back to the SUV deep in thought. She was a top class sniper - better than anyone who had trained with her. The crime scene had been a mess but she knew that a sniper who was military trained had taken the shot. She turned to Sebastian as he reached the driver side of the vehicle.

"You ok?"

"You know." She paused. "I could have taken that shot without hitting the first two victims."

"Please don't say that." He got in the car as she raised an eyebrow.

"You know I could." She looked out over the crime scene. "They have to have been trained to do this. No amateur with an AK47 and an obsession with computer games could do this. This was intentional."

Sebastian nodded. He had believed his friend had been the intended target since they had found out what had happened to him. He felt sick as he thought of the families of the other victims and knew that the remaining members of Chris' family would have to be told. He had no idea how to contact them.

"So?"

"So. Those two victims weren't related, had no connection that we have found so far. I think they were shot just because it would cause more mayhem and make us think the shooter wasn't trained. He or she wanted to throw us off the trail." Tammy waited for Sebastian to start the engine as she looked back over the scene.

"Wasn't counting on you being a trained killer was he? Or she,"

"No." Tammy paused. "And don't call me that. Someone was out to get Chris. We just need to find out why."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a?n please review


	5. Chapter 5

Love?

Dwayne stared at the hospital wall knowing he should be with Hannah and the rest of his team. He knew she would be able to remain objective but he had no idea how hard it would be for him to function. Christopher LaSelle was his friend as well as his junior. He shook his head as Sonja swore.

"Why him?"

"That's what Patton is trying to find out." He sighed as a man no older than Sebastian walked towards them. Dwayne got to his feet. The doctor shook his hand.

"I'm Dr James Wilson. I was told you are waiting on Christopher LaSelle."

"That's right." Dwayne felt Sonja almost freeze beside him. "Dwayne Pride. I'm a friend of his, this is Sonja Percy. His partner." Dwayne glanced at her knowing she was in too much shock to correct him.

"Please sit down." Dr Wilson paused as Sonja looked as if she may burst into tears. Dwayne took her hand. "Is there any family?"

"We are his family." Dwayne spoke firmly knowing Christopher wouldn't have appreciated the few members of his biological family being aware of his predicament. Since his father's death the Laselle's had not spoken unless they had to. The doctor nodded before sitting down with them.

"Christopher is extremely unwell."

Sonja looked at her boots, ignoring the world around her. Dwayne ran a hand over his face.

"His head injury doesn't appear too severe. We removed a large caliber bullet from his left lung. The second was removed from the liver."

"Oh my God." Sonja felt sick. Dwayne visibly paled. "He."

"He is a strong young man. He made it through the surgery. Now he's on his way to the intensive care. The nurse will be along to take you to see him as soon as we have him settled."

"Thank you." Sonja spoke for the first time. Dwayne shook the doctor's hand before turning to Sonja.

"I'm gonna call Tammy and the others." He watched her nod absentmindedly before he stepped into the corridor to use his phone.

Xxxxxxxx

Sebastian walked into the office determined not to let the hurt and anger over his friend being shot cloud his judgement. He was still the new boy on the team and was determined that he was not going to be seen as the weakest link.

"Hey." Hannah looked up as he headed towards his desk. He turned to her.

"Any news?"

"Dwayne called. He's been trying your phone and Tammy. No answer."

"Really?" Tammy answered as she headed into the room. She pulled the small device from her jean pocket. "Battery dead. Anyway?"

"Christopher made it out of the OR."

"Thank God."

"He's still critical. Sonja is there."

"What?" Tammy rounded on the other women. "Sonja Percy?"

"Yeah." Hannah was lost for a moment. "Dwayne said she was his emergency contact. The hospital called her when they called here."

"She broke his heart leaving the way she did. Now she's back? Jeez."

"Look, I don't know what happened then. We need to know what happened today and why." Hannah folded her arms across her chest as Patton rolled into the main office.

"And I may know at least some of the Why snd probably the who." He clicked the computer on his lap as the large wall mounted screen sprang to life.

Xxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Love?

The room was silent as they watched the computerised screen change from the NCIS logo to the image of the man Patton had been investigating. Hannah folded her arms, frowning. She knew that in many ways she was the new girl, shipped in to take over the running of the team when Dwayne was promoted. Initially there on Secondment she was now permanent. At times like this it felt that she was still a stranger, unsure of the place she occupied on the team. Tammy and the others knew so much more about their friend whereas she was going on instinct.

"Who is this?" Gregorio asked as the screen changed once more.

"That is former Naval Officer Karl Derrick." Patton explained. "He joined the Navy the same time Christopher did. Both men are from families with businesses related to the Oil Industry. Both have brothers who are more trouble than they are worth. Cade is a nightmare but David is worse. Only, whereas Christopher has stayed on the straight and narrow, Karl decided to go the same way as his brother."

"How so?" Sebastian asked. Patton sighed.

"He was kicked out of the Navy. He tried to implicate Christopher in a drug deal that happened on the Base. Of course Christopher was clean. He has never touched anything stronger than Beer in his life." Patton continued. "Anyway, our friend here was given a Dishonourable Discharge and three month sentence whereas Chris was sent fo training to join NCIS."

"So, this is what? Revenge?" Hannah frowned. "There has to be more."

"You ain't from a Naval background." Sebastian raised an eyebrow as Dwayne entered the room. Hannah turned to him. "With all due respect its different from FBI or CIA. You get a DD from the Navy then your chances of making yourself a law-abiding life outside the Navy is difficult. It could well be revenge but more likely it is jealousy."

"Jealousy seems the way to go." Patton agreed. "He was applying for NCIS training when the drug deal went wrong."

"So, Chris has the life this Karl Derrick thinks he should have for himself?" Gregorio shook her head. "Man, that is twisted."

"It is." Dwayne agreed. "Now, we find him." The group dispersed as Hannah began issuing tasks, all knowing that they would not stop worrying about Christopher until they knew Derrick was behind bars.

xxxxxxxxx

Sonja walked into the Intensive Care Unit as a nurse ushered her towards the bed where Christopher lay covered to the chest with a white sheet. Wires snaked into and around him as the nurse stated they were all there to help and nothing for Sonja to worry about. She bit her lip as she sat down. The mask on his face, covering most of his features.

"You didn't call. I was worried." Sonja took his hand as he remained silent and immobile in the bed in front of her. "Now, you listen to me Country Mouse." She paused. "You get well. And you do it damn quick. That, Sailor is an order." She smiled slightly, knowing the look he would give her if he could. She sighed. "I love you, Laselle, now get well because I ain't going anywhere. I ain't even thinking about leaving your side again. Ok?" She kissed his forehead, hoping that somehow, somewhere he knew she was there and that it made a difference.


	7. Chapter 7

Love?

Sonja sat back in the chair, knowing that she had no where else to be. She didn't want to miss him waking up, despite the fact none of the doctors or nurses she had spoken to could tell her when or if that was going to happen. She held Christopher's hand watching the machines display his heartrate and blood pressure. She had no idea what any of the machines around him did and she was scared to do anything other than quietly hold his hand just in case she caused any of them to malfunction or to cause any harm. She bit her lip as she thought about the last time they had spoken. It had just been a quick conversation, hurried and full of unsaid emotion.

"Its going to be ok." She whispered as she squeezed his hand. "Just wake up. It'll all be ok." She watched his face for a moment, hating the breathing tube that was distorting his features. All she wanted was for him to wake up, smile and tell her that she was right, everything was going to be fine.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Last known address for this guy." Gregorio ushered Sebastian out of the room. She hated the idea of any of her friends ending up in hospital. That is was Chris LaSelle made it seem more difficult. The Southern gent as Doc Wade had taken to calling him was the heart that held the team together. Once she would have thought it was Pride but since he had taken his promotion it was clear that in fact Christopher that kept them together.

"I have it in the SatNav." Sebastian got in the passenger side of the car, knowing that when Tammy Gregorio was in the mood she was it was best to let her drive. If he hadn't then his housemate would have picked a fight with him for every second that they were in the vehicle. He knew it was her way of coping but it still drove him crazy. She started the ignition as he ran a hand over his face.

"You really think this Derrick guy is jealous?" She paused. "I mean, professionally he has a great life but personally? Some chick pretends he fathered her kid, the woman he is head over heels for leaves to join the FBI. He's a bachelor with zilch going on other than his work. No offence to Chris but is there really anything to be jealous of?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You could be describing any of us. We are all married to the job."

"Huh?"

"Well, Pride lives above the office. Hannah and her husband are on the rocks, Patton is single since his divorce, as I might add so are you. And I may as well take a vow of celibacy." He sighed as she shook her head.

"No way. The job is important but."

"We're here." He interrupted her as she huffed before parking the car. She knew he was aware of her divorce and the ex-husband from Hell. The thought she was like Chris and the others still struck a nerve. She quickly got out of the car, checking her gun was readily available to her. She just prayed she wouldn't have to use it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hannah handed Dwayne a mug of coffee as he sat at the table. She knew he was close to all his team but he and Chris were like brothers. She sat opposite him as he stared into the coffee mug.

"You look like that mug holds all the answers to your problems."

"I wish it did." He looked up, a sardonic smile on his face. "This whole thing. Its just. A little close to home I guess." He sighed. "I know you went through this with Liam. One of your own getting hurt. It cuts deep."

"Liam." Hannah put her mug on the table. "Was like a brother to me but he wasn't working with me when he was attacked. Not officially at least." She sighed. Dwayne mentally kicked himself. "All I am saying is, it is one of the worst things that can happen. I know you and Chris are close but the team here is like none I have ever worked with. Its a family."

He nodded. It wasn't the first time he had heard the team described in such a way. "It is."

"Look, while Patton is getting more intel why don't you go back to the hospital? I'll handle things here."

He nodded and smiled before he got to his feet. "Thanks." He grabbed his keys before leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	8. Chapter 8

Hope?

Dwayne was glad he had taken Hannah's advice. Being at the hospital he felt just as useless as he did in the office but at least there he knew he could support Sonja. God knew what was going through the younger woman's mind. He knew she had only taken the job with the FBI because she felt it was the right thing to do. She didn't want to spend her working hours around a man who she thought didn't return her feelings. He sighed, knowing that at the time he had been dealing with his own feelings about Meredith leaving them, _leaving him _but he had seen what both his junior officers had failed to see for themselves. Christopher LaSelle and Sonja Jane Percy were more than just friends and co-workers. He was just sad that it had taken Chris almost getting killed to make them see that.

"Dwayne!" He turned as he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Hey, Loretta." He smiled as he saw his friend head towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you." She smiled as she reached him. "Visiting a friend. I was gonna come see you later." He smiled as he held the hospital door open for her to step past him. Dr Loretta Wade was one of his oldest and dearest friends and he was kinda sad that he hadn't really thought much about her since Chris had been shot. He knew she was going to be worried about their friend as much as he and the rest of the team were. He fell into step beside her as she pulled her cardigan closer to her.

"Have you heard from any of his family?"

"No." Dwayne sighed. "And I don't expect to either. You know who he had down on his medical records as emergency contacts?"

Loretta raised an eyebrow knowing that there was no point answering. "Me and Sonja Percy. Not a blood relative. I know his father passed but his family have disowned him since he would not take on the family business. He just isn't a businessman. He just doesn't have it in him. He's not made that way."

"I see." Lorette nodded. "I knew he had issues with his father and his brother. Cade? Isnt it?"

"Yes Ma'am." He nodded. "Cade LaSelle is not the easiest of men to deal with. But then, neither is Christopher when he sees what he is doing as right. He knows he wouldn't be happy leaving Nola. He knew that and his family knew it. They just didnt care. Tell me, Loretta. How does anyone just turn their back on their child? Because I will never understand how it can happen."

"Families are strange and sometimes wonderful things." She sighed. "Sometimes its the family you find, rather than the family you are born into that cares the most. I know with my boys, there is nothing. Not one thing they could do that would make me turn away. And there is no biology there. Genetics don't matter. That boy is just as much of a younger brother to you as Jimmy is. That is why you were put as emergency contact."

Dwayne nodded, knowing his friend was right. He just hated the thought of anyone being alone in the world. In that moment he realised his friend wasn't alone. He had just as much family as he needed. Loretta raised an eyebrow before ushering her friend towards the ICU, knowing that the sooner they got there the better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastian jogged towards Tammy as she looked up at the house they had arrived at. He knew they were clutching at straws. The man who had shot their friend was too smart to return to what looked like a normal house on a normal street. Shooting three people, two fatally wasn't exactly the thing you did if you lead a normal life. He bit his lip as he looked up at the house in front of them.

"You go round the back." Tammy stated as she kept her eyes on the net curtain in the downstairs window. Sebastian nodded, knowing that when Tammy Gregorio was in the mood she was there was nothing to be done but do as he was told. His roommate was the sister he had never had - moody, bossy and unnervingly usually right. He headed to the rear of the house as he checked his gun. Tammy stepped up to the front door of the house, pressing the doorbell. She hoped they were wrong and the guy Patton had found in Chris' records would open the door. A moment later she ducked as shots rang out through the air. Swearing she yelled for Sebastian as a second shot ran out. She ducked in an alcove, checking her gun, hoping that the second shot had come from her friend and not the guy they were looking for. The team she loved had already suffered too much heartache without the team geek getting himself hurt. She swore under her breath as she realised her friend was running towards her holding his shoulder.

"You got shot?"

"No." Sebastian sighed, dragging air into his lungs. "I. Something hit me. My arm."

"Come on." She dragged him towards his car, knowing that it wasn't the first time he had been hurt in the line of duty but something about the look on his face and the paleness of his skin told her they needed to get to the hospital. And fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Risk Analysis

Tammy sat on the plastic chair in the waiting room of the ER. She felt sick, knowing that they had almost caught the man responsible for shooting Chris. She ran a hand through her hair trying to work out what had gone wrong. The nausea in her gut at the thought of Sebastian getting hurt hit her. Swallowing hard she tried to rationalise what had happened. Sebastian wasn't as badly hurt as she had initially thought. A dislocated shoulder and bruised ego could be fixed. He was lucky, he could have been in the same place as Chris. Sighing, she knew she would have to call Pride and Hannah. She looked up as she heard her name called.

"How do you do that?" She snapped as Pride sat next to her.

"What?"

"Appear as if from nowhere. Its slightly off putting."

"I didn't know I did that." He smiled slightly. "Sebastian ok?"

"You know about that?"

"I saw him get wheeled into the x-ray. He told me you would explain."

She sighed heavily. "He was shot at. I guess the force of the bullet hitting his vest knocked him back and he dislocated his shoulder. Its my fault. I sent him round the back of the house. I should have sent for back-up."

Pride nodded. "Yes. Yes, you should have done that. But the important thing is Sebastian is gonna be fine."

"We nearly caught him. We." She shook her head, frustrated and angry with herself. "Chris?"

"Well, there I do have some good news." He smiled warmly as her eyebrows shot up.

"You do? Well, don't keep a girl waiting Pride."

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Loretta smiled slightly as she looked at the young woman sat next to the man in the bed. Every conceivable machine around him seemed to flash or bleep as numbers on the screen changed. The electronics didn't seem to matter to Sonja Percy. As far as Loretta could see the former NCIS officer only had eyes for the man in the bed.

"Hi." She smiled as Sonja held Chris' hand. "Dwayne is here somewhere. I thought I would stop by, see how you both are."

"I'm ok." Sonja glanced up at her. "They have reduced the sedation, the doctors think he may do better if he is allowed to wake up a little."

"Which, knowing your man here will mean him wanting to sign himself out." Loretta smiled, noticing the blush that crept on Sonja's cheeks at the use of the team 'your man'.

"No way. I didn't come all the way here for him to go against the advice of those who know better." Sonja smiled. "These guys, they know what they are doing. He wants to get well, he best listen to them."

Loretta squeezed her shoulder. "And you? How are you?"

Sonja smiled. "I'm ok."

"hu hu." Loretta did not believe a word of it. "You know, I always saw something between you both."

"Work came first. Well, it did for me. I should never have left NOLA. I should never have pushed him away." She blinked as she felt him squeeze her hand. Her eyes fixed on his hand. "Did you see that?"

"I did."

"They said there could be some reflexes when the breathing tube came out of his mouth but." She looked up at his face, still covered with an oxygen mask but free of the respirator that had bee there since he had been admitted to the hospital.

"Talk to him." Loretta smiled. "I am sure that will do a lot more good than talking to me." She stepped away, seeing Dwayne in the doorway. Silently she ushered him out of the room as Sonja blinked.

"You gonna wake up? C'mon Country Mouse, a girl ain't got all day." She held her breath as she watched their hands. His fingers gripped hers tightly before his eyes fluttered open. He watched her for a moment, unsure where he was, why she was there or what had happened. She kept her eyes on their hands. "Because you know something? Chris LaSelle? You drive me nuts. I mean, all that stuff you went through with Tucker, your ex and then your dad and you think you are indestructible? You go get yourself shot? I mean, you know I love you, you had no need to be so dramatic just to get me back to NOLA." She fell silent as she felt his eyes on her. Looking up she froze as his eyes met hers. "You heard that? Didn't you?" She smiled as he blinked. "I'm gonna call the nurse."

"Er. yeah." He smiled back at her before his eyes fell closed once more as he drifted off into a more natural sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Coming home?

Chris felt like Hell itself. Everything ached but he knew he was lucky. He was alive. The bullets that had hit him and the head injury should have been the end of Chris LaSelle but for some reason, three weeks after being shot he was going home.

"Hey."

"Hey King."

"Thought you could use a ride." The older man smiled. Chris nodded. He hated being reliant on anyone. He was more than capable of caring for himself, as he had told Sonja the night before. "What?" Dwayne raised an eyebrow. "You thought Percy was gonna collect you? After the way you spoke to her? You'd be lucky if she isn't on a plane right now getting the Hell away from you. From all of us."

"I didn't mean it."

"No? Well, I suggest you tell her that as soon as we get you out of here. You signed the papers?"

Chris nodded.

"Let's go then."

He picked up the hold-all at the foot of the bed. Chris sighed before holding his ribs as the physio had taught him before getting to his feet.

Xxxxxxx

Paton rolled into the kitchen at base, glad that both of his friends were ok. Sebastian had been given the all clear by the physiotherapist and Christopher was discharged from the hospital. He was genuinely happy that Sonja hadn't left and seemed to be settling back into life on NOLA, even if she had spent almost every waking hour at the hospital.

"So." Hannah turned from the coffee machine, handing him a mug. "Do you think this is finally over? Loretta confirmed the DNA is his."

"I hope so."

"The scumbag was dragged outta the sea. He shot and killed innocent people. Put Chris and Sebastian in the hospital." Tammy began to rant.

"It was only a dislocated shoulder." Sebastian shrugged. Tammy pulled a face at her flat mate.

"Coulda shot you in the face. You could be dead."

Sebastian fell silent, knowing the concern in Tammy's voice was the only clue to how she really cared about him. He considered her to be the older, bossy sister he never had. Hannah smiled slightly, observing the pair as they fell silent.

"One dead suspect. No other leads." Hannah folded her arms as she watched her team. "I think for now, we say it's over. Until we get more people of interest we just concentrate on Chris, he's going to hate it but we need to look out for him." She sipped her coffee before turning to head to the main office.

Xxxxx

Pride pulled the car to a halt outside Christopher's house. The sun blinded him for a second as he killed the engine. He smiled slightly as he saw Christopher realise Loretta's car was parked in the driveway.

"Doc Wade here?"

"She is." Pride answered. "That ok with you? She wanted to make sure that the place was in good shape for you getting home."

Christopher nodded, glad that she had been so thoughtful. The Doc was a mother figure to the team in many ways, he knew she was Pride's oldest friend.

"That's really kind of Miss Loretta."

"She cares about you, son. And she's not the only one." Pride got our of the car as Christopher followed. Heading up the path both men stopped as the front door opened.

"Good to see you Doc." Christopher smiled as she raised an eyebrow.

"Good to see you up and about. Before you ask everything is perfect here. Fridge stocked and Sonja and I have had a good long talk. I think you and her should too. She came back to NOLA for you. Don't make her leave for the same reason." She stepped past a clearly shocked Christopher. "She's in the kitchen. Now, Dwayne you drove Christopher's car here. Would you like a ride back to the office?"

Pride smiled, taking the hint as Christopher turned to thank them.

"Sure would, Loretta. Talk to you later, Christopher." He turned, leaving the younger man with no option but to go inside and face the woman he had been in love with for longer than he could remember.

Xxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Stay

Sonja froze as she realised Christopher had arrived home. Staying at the kitchen table she closed her eyes, listening to the conversation between three of her friends. She knew Loretta and Pride had been mistaken. Whatever Christopher had felt for her was gone. He had told her as much in the hospital the day before. She had been an idiot to think that it was still there. '_I don't need you, Percy. I never did'. _The words had stuck in her heart like a knife. They had always been close. City Mouse and Country Mouse. A double act almost. Even Tammy had once thought they were a couple. She rolled her eyes, _some profiler she turned out to be._

"Hey."

"Hey." She looked up as Christopher stood in front of her. "Doc Wade and Pride said I should come. But, this was a mistake."

"No." Christopher paused. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be. You were honest." Sonja paused. "I should thank you for that. I've some tickets booked. I'll be back in New York by midnight. You can get well, rest up and go back to being the fantastic unstoppable Christopher LaSelle." She got to her feet. "I've inconvenienced you enough."

"Percy."

"Why do you think I left?" She shook her head. "Why? Go on. You think I gave up everything in NOLA for what? You think the minute I heard you were in the hospital fighting to survive I left work and got the first plane here for what? I tell you what LaSelle. Its the same reason I am gonna keep a shred of dignity and walk out of that door."

She shook her head, knowing that her friends had meant well. They had known what was between the two of them and had tried to make them spend time together without the threat of death hanging over them. The look in his eyes told her it was a mistake. Pride had said he had been sorry, that he had wanted to make things right. But it seemed what she wanted and what Christopher wanted were too different.

"Stay." Christopher stated quietly but firmly.

"Huh?"

"Stay." He said again, more sure of himself. "I don't want you to go back to New York. I don't want you to go back to the FBI. I don't want you to walk out of that door."

She nodded. The words sinking in slowly as her feet turned to led.

"Ok. So what do you want?" The question was easy enough but he was still recovering from being shot, the coma and everything else he had been trying to process. Sonja shook her head sadly as she took a step forwards. It was Christopher's hand on her forearm that stopped her.

"You."

"Me?" She looked up as he smiled slightly.

"Yes, I want us. I want there to be an us. I should never have said what I did yesterday. I'm sorry. I truly am. I'm an ass."

"Now that we agree on." Sonja paused.

"I'm not used to being injured. To being weak. Sonja. I."

She smiled slightly, turning to him. "Its not the best feeling, is it? Knowing you can't control a situation? That you have to put yourself in the hands of others who know better. Like the doctors, I get it. You thought I was trying to take control. I can understand that but wanting to help you get well isn't the same as taking control."

"I know." His voice was low, almost inaudible. "I don't want you to go."

"Why?" Sonja looked him in the eye. "Tell me."

"I love you." He paused as she blinked, initially unsure what she had heard. Before she could respond he kissed her cheek gently. "I love you." She smiled before turning to kiss him properly.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"You think that they will sort things out?" Loretta asked as she drove back to the NCIS base. Pride shrugged. He had no idea if basically trapping them together would. "Christopher could have died."

"True." Pride nodded. "But a near death experience was what it took me to see what was right in front of my face. If Amelia hadn't tried to kill me I don't think Rita and I would be where we are now."

"Huh." Loretta smiled, knowing that the JAG officer had definitely made a positive impression on her friend. "Near death experiences didn't make any impression on Hannah and Ryan's relationship. They are still heading for a divorce. Little Naomi told me as much the other day. They think she is a little kid but she knows what she sees."

"Hannah and Ryan are not right for each other. He resents her."

"I agree. So does their daughter. She loves living in NOLA and she knows her mom may get transferred out if there is a divorce or her dad may take her." Loretta nodded.

"Hannah is not being transferred. I have funding for an extra member of staff on the team. I told Sonja she can have the job back if she wants it. I ain't transferring anyone out."

Loretta laughed. "In that case, Dwayne I hope your matchmaking works."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
